Uncertainty and errors abound in the process of identifying the accurate cutting position of the blade of a circular saw. The difficulties arise from (1) the lack of a device for identifying the cutting position of the blade on the lumber to be cut and (2) the cutting position of the blade of a circular saw of different brands tends to be different.
This invention relates to a unique hinged guide incorporated into a mitering device to eliminate the uncertainty and errors usually encountered in determining the cutting position of a circular saw blade. A transparent plastic guide attached to the unique hinged guide provides accurate reading of the cutting line of the saw blade on the lumber. The hinged guide allows use of the mitering device on lumber of different thickness, and above or beneath the lumber to be cut.